Die neun Leben des Severus Snape
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Severus geht in seiner neuen Animagusform auf Erkundungstour und findet mehr als er erwartet hat. SLASH SS/RL. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer:**

All my Harry Potter-stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Alle meine Harry Potter-Geschichten basieren auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichten erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. Sie heißt im Original "The nine lives of Severus Snape" (Story-ID 1514558 ). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart. Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 1514558 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

* * *

Author's Notes: The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Three Word Challenge – Patronus, slug, bubotuber. ) Thanks to Kari for her help. Special thanks to Isis for making this fic legible. And thanks to leftsockarchive for all her help. Any mistakes you find are mine..

ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: SLASH Severus geht in seiner neuen Animagusform auf Erkundungstour und findet mehr als er erwartet hat. Autorisierte Übersetzung.

* * *

**Die neun Leben des Severus Snape  
**von The Treacle Tart  
übersetzt von SoyTryphena

Sirius Black etwas zu schulden, war für Severus Snape in etwa gleichbedeutend mit einer Kastration – im Wesentlichen schmerzhaft und nicht gerade das, was man sich so wünscht. Wenn er jedoch seine neue Erscheinung im antiken Spiegel seines Großvaters bewunderte, konnte er nicht umhin, sich dem vorgenannten Sträfling in gewissem Maße verpflichtet zu fühlen; wäre Black kein Animagus gewesen, so hätte Severus niemals versucht, diese Art der Verwandlung selbst zu erlernen. "Wenn dieses unterbelichtete, heruntergekommene Wrack das lernen konnte, kann ich es auch", tobte er Nacht für Nacht bei dem Versuch, den Zauber perfekt auszuführen.

Beinahe zwei Jahre und jede Unze seiner kostbaren Geduld waren dafür draufgegangen, doch nun war es endlich soweit. Und als er seinen schlanken neuen Körper betrachtete, sein schimmerndes Fell, die geschmeidige Gestalt und strahlende Anmut, war er im Stillen beeindruckt. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er auf etwas mit größerem Einschüchterungsvermögen gehofft, z.B. eine Viper, einen praktischen Raben oder gerissenen Fuchs, doch diese besondere Erscheinungsform hatte den eindeutigen Vorteil, dass sie weit entfernt von allem war, was man jemals bei ihm für wahrscheinlich halten würde. Niemand würde je den Verdacht haben, dass es sich bei diesem kleinen, samtigen Tier um den launischen Zaubertränkemeister handelte. Er drehte sich nach links und bewunderte sein eindeutig kluges Profil. Hätte er sich erlaubt, diese Worte auszusprechen, so hätte er zugeben müssen, dass er geradezu niedlich aussah. Und da niemand Severus Snape jemals vorwerfen würde, niedlich zu sein, würde niemand jemals wissen, dass er unter diesem weichen Pelz steckte.

Plötzlich erschien es ihm absolut logisch, dass Black und er sich gegenseitig so sehr verabscheuten; es handelte sich um einen Jahrhunderte alten Hass, entstanden auf primitivstem, elementarem Niveau. Man konnte schließlich nicht von ihm erwarten, ein oder zwei Jahrtausende Evolution zu bekämpfen, sich gegen die Natur aufzulehnen wie die zwei Pole eines Magneten, die sich gegenseitig abstießen. Wie Wasser und Öl. Oder – in diesem Fall – wie Hund und Katze.

Er musterte den kleinen Kater, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte. Abgesehen von kupferfarbenen Flecken in den Augen war er vollkommen schwarz, schwarz bis zu den Sohlen seiner Pfoten und bis in die Spitzen der Schnurrhaare. Er war feingliedrig und schlank. Er fühlte sich leicht und flink, beinahe lebhaft, und brannte darauf, seine neue Erscheinungsform in Hogwarts auf den Prüfstand zu stellen.

Der Kerkerboden fühlte sich unter den Pfötchen kühl an, als er den dunklen Korridor entlang huschte. Als er das Erdgeschoss des Schlosses erreichte, sah er sich mit gespannter Erwartung um. Aus dieser Perspektive sah die Welt so anders aus, größer und unermesslicher als je zuvor, aber auch frisch und neu, unbefleckt durch seine Vergangenheit und gegenwärtige Existenz. Er musste weder seine Vergangenheit überwinden noch Verpflichtungen erfüllen; hier gab es keinerlei Einschränkungen, nur die Chance, den Ort, an dem er die letzten zwanzig Jahre zu Hause gewesen war, auf eine völlig neue Weise zu entdecken.

Es war ausgesprochen befreiend. Er war nicht länger Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, bekehrter Todesser, Spion und Hauptfigur in vielen Schüleralbträumen. Und wenn er sich besonders unbarmherzig fühlte, also beinahe an allen Tagen, war er nicht mehr gezwungen, abscheuliche, verkommene Gören zu unterrichten, zu Kollegen nett zu sein, nur weil sie dieselbe Kaffeemaschine benutzten, eine Rolle zu spielen, um die er sich nicht gerissen hatte und die er auch nicht wollte. Er war zu gar nichts mehr gezwungen. Für den Rest der Welt war er eine kleine Katze, die in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts herumstreifte – ein frei laufendes Haustier, ein goldiger Streuner, der gestreichelt, angegurrt und dann wieder in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Er war in jeder Hinsicht unsichtbar.

Es war traumhaft!

Es gab so viel zu sehen und zu tun, dass es ihn ein wenig überforderte. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, wo er beginnen sollte. Schon allein die Vorfreude darauf, sich in Räumlichkeiten zu schleichen, die er sonst niemals besuchen könnte, und Leute zu bespitzeln…

Er schnappte nach Luft…

Die Gryffindors…

Bei Merlin, warum hatte er nicht schon vor Jahren daran gedacht? Er konnte die Gryffindor-Schüler bespitzeln! Er würde sie endlich dingfest machen. Beweise für die jahrelangen Missetaten lagen zum Greifen nahe. Beweise für die völlige Missachtung von Regeln konnten nun zusammengetragen werden. Er konnte diese verdorbenen kleinen Kröten vernichten.

Wie entzückend!

Ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. "Das also ist Freude", dachte er ungläubig. "Was für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl." Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich dieser neuen Empfindung zu widmen, er hatte Gryffindors zu schnappen.

Beschwingten Schrittes fand er seinen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm – mit der methodischen Zerstörung der kriminell Veranlagten konnte man gar nicht früh genug beginnen. Mit dem richtigen Timing würde er seine Beweise sammeln, seine Krallen an ihren Möbeln wetzen und vor dem Frühstück noch einen ausgewürgten Fellklumpen hinterlassen können. All das beim ersten Ausflug zu erreichen war durchaus eine schlaflose Nacht wert.

Als er das Porträt der plumpen Gryffindor-Wächterin erreichte, sagte Snape: _Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Leiter des Hauses Slytherin verlangt Einlass zu den Schlafräumen von Gryffindor._

Das hatte er jedenfalls sagen wollen, heraus kam jedoch ein sehr streng klingendes „Miau".

„Oh, was für ein hinreißendes kleines Kätzchen", quiekte die fette Dame.

Snape schnaubte. _‚Ich bin ein ausgewachsener Kater, vielen herzlichen Dank, und ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie meinem Wunsch umgehend entsprechen würden._ Dies äußerte sich in einem hochmütigen „Miau".

„Oh, du bist ja sooo süß."

Was zum -- _Schauen Sie, Sie überreife Hieroglyphe, ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren mit ihren dämlichen …_

„Wie glänzend dein Fell ist."

_‚Ich geb dir gleich glänzend, du …_

Aber bevor Snape seine Antwort beenden konnte, schwang das Porträt zur Seite und eine Gruppen von Schülern kletterte durch die Öffnung.

„Seht mal, das kleine Kätzchen", rief Hermione Granger.

_‚Ich bin kein __KÄTZCHEN_ schnaubte Snape.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?" Sie griff nach ihm und hielt ihn hoch, so dass sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. "Wie heißt du denn, Kleines?"

„Nimm es nicht hoch, Hermione! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wem es gehört oder was es tatsächlich ist." Ron hatte ein Problem mit Haustieren, seit er damals herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Ratte ein Verräter und Mörder gewesen war. Manche Dinge lassen sich nur schwer verwinden.

„Sei nicht dumm, Ron", antwortete sie. „Das ist nur ein Katzenbaby."

Das beruhigte ihn nicht. „Und warum hängt das hier vor unserer Tür herum?"

„Wahrscheinlich friert es und hat Hunger."

„Er stinkt."

„Das tut er ganz sicher nicht."

„Er stinkt wie der Bubotubler-Eiter, mit dem wir heute in Zaubertränke gearbeitet haben.

„Nein, das bist nur du. Du musst das Hemd wirklich in die Wäsche geben. Hast du auch nur einen Spritzer davon in deinen Kessel gekriegt?" Sie wandte Sanpe wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Du armes kleines Ding."

„Lass dich von dem rührenden Blick ja nicht herumkriegen," insistierte Ron. „Es könnte sich um eine Slytherin-Katze handeln, die hier spionieren soll."

„Ja, natürlich, Ron, warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Die Slytherins haben uns ein Katzenkind als Spion geschickt! Wirklich genial."

„Nur weil etwas niedlich ist, ist es deswegen noch lange nicht harmlos!"

„Von allen idiotischen Ideen …"

Snape hatte den Eindruck, dass dies noch eine Weile so weitergehen würde. Er wand sich solange, bis er frei war, und sprang zu Boden, um dort mit einem dumpfen Aufprall mit dem Kopf zuerst aufzukommen. Soviel dazu, dass Katzen immer auf die Füße fallen. Er schüttelte die Kopfschmerzen ab und hoffte auf das Glück einer nur leichten Gehirnerschütterung, drehte sich um und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem großen und übellaunig aussehenden Tier mit rötlichem Fell und bohrenden Augen wieder.

Krummbein beäugte den kleineren Kater misstrauisch. „Du riechst nach Mensch", stellte er fest.

Snape schüttelte sich erschreckt. „Was… hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Du riechst nach Mensch." Der krummbeinige Kater legte den Kopf schief. „Du bist keiner von uns.Du bist einer von ihnen… und du tust nur so als ob."

„Warum… Warum sagst du…" Krummbein umkreiste ihn und witterte in die Luft, die Snape umgab. „Was tust du…"  
„Du willst niemandem ein Leid zufügen."Krummbein sog erneut die Luft ein. „Aber deine Mission ist auch nicht edel."

„Ich habe keine Mission." Snape fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl. Dieses Tier war doppelt so groß wie er und er hatte kein Verlangen, seine Krallen an etwas anderem als den Möbeln des Gemeinschaftsraums auszuprobieren, sofern er es jemals hinein schaffen sollte.

„Ich erkenne deinen Geruch." Krummbein sprach wieder. „Du bist der Bittere."

„Wie bitte?" Snape konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob der Kater ihn gerade beleidigt hatte oder als potentielles Abendessen betrachtete.

„Die Luft um dich herum ist immer bitter. Du bist der Dunkle… der Unehrliche", erklärte er. „Bitter. Gebrochen." Er nahm wieder einen tiefen Atemzug. „Aber du bist mir nicht gefährlich."

Snape witterte versuchsweise in die Luft. Er roch die Feuchte der Fußmatte vor dem Porträt, Ekel erregendes, zu großzügig verwendetes Parfüm und das süßliche Konfekt, das einer der Schüler gegessen hatte. Sonst nichts. Es gab Spuren von Dingen, die er nicht einordnen konnte, aber er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie er entschlüsseln sollte, worum es sich dabei handelte. "Wie… wie kannst du all das wahrnehmen?" fragte er.

„Du bist noch ein Junges.Du wirst lernen." Krummbein wandte sich um und strich von dannen.

Scheinbar war es doch nicht so einfach, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Der Korridor war verwaist und das Porträt wieder geschlossen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Passwort lautete, und keine Möglichkeit es auszusprechen, selbst wenn er es herausfinden würde. Er musste seine Pläne ändern. Dabei freute er sich so sehr darauf, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Er saß da und dachte über eine andere Möglichkeit nach, in die Schlafräume zu gelangen. Dabei drang ihm ein eigenartiger Geruch in die Nase. Er inhalierte tief und versuchte den Duft so zu interpretieren, wie Krummbein es getan hätte. Immerhin hatte er in den Jahren der Arbeit mit Zauertränken einen sehr feinen Geruchssinn entwickelt; es konnte also nicht allzu schwierig sein.

Es war ein starker Duft… nein… es waren zwei starke Duftspuren aus zwei Quellen… aber derselbe Duft. Seltsam. Zwei Wesen durchlebten also dasselbe Gefühl. Es war kein menschliches Gefühl. Es war tierisch… es roch nach Katze… weiblicher Katze. Es waren also zwei Kätzinnen in der Nähe… und sie waren… oje…

Sie waren rollig.

Und sie waren nicht weit weg.

Severus Snape hatte nur ein geringes Interesse an der weiblichen Variante seiner eigenen Spezies; er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Neigungen sich in der Katzenform nicht ändern würden. Auf keinen Fall wollte er diese Theorie jedoch im Augenblick überprüfen. Er wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als die Quellen der anstößigen Düfte ihm plötzlich gegenüber standen. Diesmal starrten ihn zwei Augenpaare an und sie schienen… Merlin… hungrig.

Mrs. Norris, Filchs struppige Gefährtin, befand sich zu Snapes Entsetzen in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall in ihrer Animagusform. Mehrere Probleme taten sich damit auf. So wie die beiden Snape anstarrten, hatten sie scheinbar verschärftes Interesse an einer Beziehung eher fleischlicher Natur. Wenn sie jetzt aufforderte zu verschwinden, würden sie vielleicht darauf kommen, wer und was er tatsächlich war, und er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, seine Identität schon bei seinem ersten nächtlichen Ausflug preiszugeben.

„Kleines Ding, nicht war?" zischte Mrs. Norris. Ihre schäbigen Schnurrhaare zuckten.

„Und dünn", fügte McGonagall hinzu und musterte den Besucher.

„Und jung." Mrs. Norris war von dem kleinen Kater wenig beeindruckt.

„Doch nicht zu jung?" antwortete McGonagall hoffnungsvoll. Sie war beeindruckt genug, zumindest für eine Nacht.

„Nein, aber zu bitter", antwortete ihre Gefährtin und rümpfte die Nase.

„Bitter?_ Was meinst du mit bitter?" _

„Er ist der Bittere", stellte Mrs. Norris klar.

Diese Bemerkung sagte McGonagall offensichtlich etwas. Etwas nicht allzu Schmeichelhaftes. „Severus?" fragte McGonagall nervös.

„Ist mein… Mensch.Severus Snape ist mein Mensch", schlug Snape vor.

„Er hat ein Haustier?" Weder Mrs. Norris noch McGonagall kauften ihm das ab.

„Es scheint so", antwortete Snape langsam.

„Du riechst nicht wie wir.Du riechst wie einer von ihnen." Mrs. Norris starrte Snape mit der Aura eines wahren Großinquisitors in Grund und Boden. Er war überrascht, dass Filchs Haustier die Autorität und Präsenz besaß, die Filch selbst nie ausstrahlte. Von seiner Miezekatze konnte Filch tatsächlich noch etwas über Einschüchterung lernen.

„Zutaten für Zaubertränke", stammelte Snape. „Mein Fell riecht nach Zaubertränken.Es gibt dort keine anderen Katzen, also rieche ich wie er."

„Wie konntest du heute Abend entwischen?"

„Er hat mich gehen lassen.Er… er wollte saubermachen und hat mich rausgelassen."

„Also hast du heute Abend noch nichts vor", schnurrte Mrs. Norris. Anscheinend war sie nun doch beeindruckt – zumindest für diesen Abend.

„Frei und verfügbar." McGonagall schien sich außerordentlich darüber zu freuen.

Das wiederum machte Snape außerordentlich nervös. „Nein. Ich kann wirklich nicht bleiben._ Ich muss gehen. Ich habe ein… ein… etwas. _Dringend… etwas, dass ich tun muss… jetzt… ganz dringend."

„Sei doch nicht so nervös", sagte eine der beiden.

„Wir tun dir nicht weh", sagte die andere.

Sie schlenderten auf den wie versteinert da stehenden Snape zu und begannen, sich an ihm zu reiben.

„Madam, was tun Sie…Was glauben Sie, wohin ich das… Entschuldigung?!" Je weiter er sich von der einen entfernte, desto enger drückte er sich an die andere, wie er feststellen musste. Er war umzingelt.

Plötzlich erstarrten alle Bewegungen, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über die drei ineinander verschlungenen Katzen warf. Snape sah auf in Fangs übermäßig feuchtes Gesicht. Hagrids treue Dogge.

Fang legte den Kopf schief und beäugte das unbekannte kleine Kätzchen. Ohne ein Wort langte er zu und nahm Snape vorsichtig im Genick. Die beiden Kätzinnen fauchten und jammerten. Zwecklos. Mit lebhaftem Schritt trug Fang seinen neuen Freund nach Hause und Snape fragte sich, ob er vielleicht doch mit den beiden liebestollen Teufelinnen das bessere Los gezogen hätte.

Fang setzte Snape vorsichtig auf seinem Lieblingskissen ab und begann, seine feuchte Nase am Kopf des Kätzchens zu reiben. Damit war Snape bewegungsunfähig. Je mehr er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, desto mehr wollte Fang mit ihm spielen. Natürlich erkannte er nicht, dass das Hundespiel für die Katze pure Folter war. Snape war kurz davor, sich in seine menschliche Form zurückzuverwandeln, als…

„Hallo", rief eine Stimme von draußen. „Ich bin gerettet", dachte Snape hoffnungsvoll und miaute, so laut er nur konnte, um die Aufmerksamkeit desjenigen auf sich zu ziehen, der mutig genug war, sich dieser armseligen Hütte zu nähern.

„Hallo, Hagrid", rief die Stimme wieder. „Hagrid, ich habe deine… Na, was haben wir denn da?"

Snape sah auf und erkannte Remus Lupins bernsteinfarbene Augen, die diese merkwürdige Szene überflogen. Eine riesige Dogge, die ihren Sabber verteilte auf einem kleinen Kätz--Katerchen.

Einem Kater. Kater.

Lupin bückte sich und nahm die zitternde Kreatur hoch. Fang betrauerte jaulend den Verlust. „Ich überlasse es Hagrid, sich um sein Haustier zu kümmern, das ein Haustier will", lachte er. „Fang, mein Guter, es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich kann dir nicht erlauben, dieses Kätzchen zu behalten. Ich denke, ich sollte ihn mitnehmen." Fang zog beleidigt und mit erhobenem Hinterteil ab und zeigte dem Werwolf auf diese Weise genau, was er von dessen Vorschlag hielt. Lupin ließ sich jedoch nicht abschrecken und verließ die Hütte mit dem Katerchen in der Hand.

Snape war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollte. Er war natürlich froh, dem sabbernden Vieh entkommen und weit weg von Artgenossen zu sein, die seine Gefühle und Hormone auswitterten. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, dass die aktuelle Situation besser war.

Viel zu viel Vergangenheit, Gutes und Schlechtes verband ihn mit Remus Lupin. Severus Snape zog es vor, den Kontakt völlig zu vermeiden. Verleugnung war schon immer sein liebstes Ferienziel gewesen. Aber wenn genau das, wovor er derzeit den größten Teil seiner Zeit weglief, ihn jetzt warm hielt und vor allem anderen beschützte, musste er vielleicht seine Prioritäten neu setzen.

Snapes momentane Priorität war Ruhe. Er war erschöpft. Zurück in sein Quartier zu kommen, entwickelte sich jedoch zur Herausforderung, denn wie es schien, war Lupin entschlossen, in seine eigene Wohnung zurück zu kehren und den Streuner mitzunehmen. Snape entschied, dass er nichts tun konnte, bis der Werwolf einschlief und er unentdeckt verschwinden konnte. Gar nichts tun, außer herumsitzen und sich kuscheln an … ah … halt. Da sitzen und warten. Aufrecht sitzen. Bedrohlich aussehen. Konnten Katzen spöttisch lächeln?

Beim Betreten von Lupins Wohnung wurde Snape sofort von der Wärme überwältigt. Sie war sinnvoll und ordentlich eingerichtet, voller Bücher, Bilder und kleiner Andenken aus Lupins Leben. Als ob man in ein Remus-Lupin-Museum käme. Er schien alles aufbewahrt zu haben, was er je besessen hatte, und er bewahrte es nun in diesen Räumen auf.

Lupins Wohnung war kleiner als die meisten anderen Lehrerwohnungen – ein Wohnzimmer, das sich an eine kleine Küche anschloss, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad. Doch auf jedem Quadratzentimeter fand sich ein Andenken aus seinem Leben. Ein verschlissener Quilt hing an der Wand, umgeben von Bildern lächelnder Verwandter und lachender Freunde; seine Bücherregale waren voll gestopft mit Romanen, Zeitschriften, Fotoalben und Schulbüchern. Snape erkannte mehrere Lehrbücher aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit. In diesen Räumen fand sich alles, was man überhaupt von Remus Lupin wissen konnte.

Plötzlich hatte Severus Snape keine Eile mehr.

Lupin setzte den Kater auf einem Sofakissen ab und schenkte sich einen Drink ein. Er betrachtete seinen Besucher zurückhaltend. „Du musst die schwärzeste Katze sein, die ich je gesehen habe. Vielleicht gefällst Du mir deswegen so gut." Er kam zum Sofa und setzte sich. „Ich bin selbst so etwas wie ein dunkles Wesen", grübelte er. „Du hast bestimmt Durst. Vielleicht sollte ich dir von den Hauselfen ein Schälchen Milch bringen lassen?"

_‚Ich habe eine bessere Idee.'_ Snape erhob sich von seinem Kissen und stolzierte zu Lupin hinüber. Er ließ sich auf dem Schoß des Werwolfs nieder, legte eine Pfote gegen Lupins Glas, um es zu stabilisieren, und begann, den Scotch aufzulecken. Lupin stieß ein dröhnendes Lachen aus.

„War wohl keine so gute Idee. Bist wohl kein Milchtrinker. Verstehe. Eine Milchzuckerunverträglichkeit vielleicht?" Er begann, den Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Snape setzte sich auf. _Was… Was tust du… Was glaubst du, wer … oh… ja, genau da… weiter links… Oh, grundgütiger Merlin, ich glaube, ich habe gerade geschnurrt.'_

„Das gefällt dir wohl?" Lupin lächelte und kraulte nun den ganzen Körper der jungen Katze.

„Ich frage mich, wer du wohl bist. Hat einer der Schüler dich verloren?"

_‚Hast du gerade etwas gesagt?'_ Snapes Aufmerksamkeit war auf köstliche Weise vernebelt, bis Lupin das Kraulen einstellte.

Lupin taxierte den Kater. „Wir sollten dir wenigstens einen Namen geben. Wie wäre es mit Midnight?"

Snape rümpfte die Nase.

„Alles klar, der gefällt dir also nicht. Was ist mit … Ebony?"

Snape fauchte.

„Okay. Und wie wäre es mit Onyx?"

Snape stand auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Verhalt dich ruhig weiter so. Dann nenne ich dich einfach … Herbert."

Beleidigt zog Snape ab und hob sein Hinterteil an und zeigte Lupin damit eindeutig, was er von seinen Vorschlägen hielt.

„Du hast wohl zuviel Zeit mit Fang verbracht, was?" Lupin verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Okay, Kater-der-keinen-Namen-haben-will, es ist sehr spät geworden. Ich ziehe mich für den Rest des Abends zurück. Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst … obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass du das ohnehin tun würdest." Er seufzte. „Du erinnerst mich stark an jemanden, aber ich weiß nicht genau, warum." Er stand auf und rieb der Katze noch einmal über den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Kleiner. Ich sehe dich morgen früh." Lupin schenkte seinem Hausgast ein letztes Lächeln und ging zum Schlafzimmer.

Snape kletterte auf die Sofalehne und sah ihn hineingehen. Eine oder zwei Sekunden lang verspürte er den Wunsch, zur Tür zu gehen und Lupin beim Umkleiden zu beobachten, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Manchen Impulsen sollte besser nicht nachgegeben werden.

Als das Licht ausging, saß Snape im Dunkeln. Glücklicherweise konnte er in seiner neuen Animagusform auch im Finstern gut sehen und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem offen stehenden Fenster. Er spähte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht und überblickte das Terrain. Er konnte dem Sims folgen, bis er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und ohne Probleme zu seinem eigenen Quartier zurück kehren.

Bevor er ging, hielt er auf dem Fenstersims inne und schaute noch einmal in das Zimmer zurück. In diesen vier Wänden gab es jede Menge Informationen, die nur darauf warteten, von ihm entdeckt zu werden; er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was Lupins Besitztümer ihm noch alles enthüllen würden. Und Snape bemerkte sehr wohl, dass er genauso einfach wieder in das Zimmer zurück gelangen konnte, wie er es verließ.

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Es lag nicht am Schlafmangel; er hatte schon immer die Meinung vertreten, dass vier Stunden Schlaf für einen Mann genug sein sollten. Er war weder müde noch lustlos, noch nicht einmal schlaftrunken. Er fühlte sich munter und erfrischt – und genau das war das Problem. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er geträumt. Das war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr vorgekommen. Wenn sich Bilder in seinen Schlaf drängten, so handelte es sich normalerweise um die Sorte, die das Blut in den Adern gerinnen und einen bis auf die Knochen frösteln ließ. Was er jedoch letzte Nacht gesehen hatte, ließ sich nur als Traum bezeichnen. Als Fantasie vielleicht.

Da war ein Feld… nein, eine Wiese, grün und üppig und voller Mohnblumen. Im Gras saß Remus Lupin. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte in seinen honigfarbenen Augen, sein Lächeln war strahlend und offen. Er lachte, er war glücklich und er war so schön.

Severus Snape hatte ein Leben damit verbracht, dieses Bild zu verdrängen. Plötzlich war es wieder da. Als er noch jünger war, hatte dieses Bild ihn verfolgt, ihn verhöhnt, ihn mit etwas verlockt, das er niemals haben konnte. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Unzulänglichkeiten und die Härte der Welt, in der er lebte. Und nun, Jahrzehnte später, war es wieder da, aber es berührte ihn nicht mehr auf dieselbe Weise. Es machte ihn traurig und schmerzte ihn; es erinnerte ihn daran, was er niemals haben konnte, an eine Welt, an der er niemals teilhaben konnte. Es war schlimmer als damals, denn es war näher als jemals zuvor und weiter entfernt als es je sein konnte.

Er war letzte Nacht zu Bett gegangen und hatte sich geschworen, dass er niemals in diese Räume zurück gehen würde, ganz egal was sein Herz dazu sagte. Zu viele Gefahren lauerten in diesen kleinen Zimmern. An diesem Morgen war er aufgewacht und wusste, dass er seinen Schwur freudig brechen würde. Es gab so viel über den Mann herauszufinden, der es geschafft hatte, jenen Teil seiner Seele in Besitz zu nehmen, der an keine der beiden Kriegsparteien verkauft worden war. Snape weigerte sich, diesen Teil zu verlieren.

Er sah Lupin und die Beziehung zu ihm realistisch; man konnte sie bestenfalls als gegenseitige Duldung bezeichnen. Romantik war nichts, was er je in Betracht gezogen hätte. Doch die Vorstellung, dass er in der Lage war, mehr über den Mann herauszufinden, der sich irgendwie in Snapes Bewusstsein manövriert hatte, war zu verlockend.

Remus Lupin hatte offensichtlich ein neues Haustier.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch am Fenster erschreckte ihn so, dass er beinahe seinen Drink fallen ließ. Doch Remus Lupin lächelte, als er seinen kleinen pelzigen Freund auf dem Fenstersims sitzen sah. „Du bist also zurück gekommen. Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du wohl gewesen bist." Er hob das Katerchen auf und setzte ihn auf den Küchentisch. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist das hier dein Lieblingsgetränk", sagte er und goss etwas Scotch in eine Untertasse. Er ließ seine Augen für einen Augenblick auf der Katze ruhen, ging dann zum Schreibtisch, ließ seine Augen über einige Pergamente darauf gleiten, nahm ein ziemlich alt und etwas verknickt aussehendes großes Stück Pergament zur Hand und starrte einige Zeit darauf, bevor er es in der Schreibtischschublade verstaute.

Lupin setzte sich und beobachtete, wie die kleine Katze den Scotch aus der Untertasse schleckte. „Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen über dich angestellt", begann er. „Wie es scheint, bist du ein Bombay-Kater, das ist die schwärzeste Katzenrasse, die es gibt. Kupferfarbene Augen und ein unglaublich glänzendes Fell. Ich war mir zunächst nicht ganz sicher, weil es auch hieß, dass du zur freundlichsten Katzenrasse überhaupt gehörst, ein liebevoller Gefährte und wunderbar geduldig mit Kindern. Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht. Andererseits haben wir uns ja gerade erst kennen gelernt. Und du bist wieder da, also magst du zumindest meinen Whisky, wenn schon nicht meine Gesellschaft." Er lächelte. „Es hieß auch, dass du deine eigenen Vorstellungen davon haben würdest, wie die Dinge zu laufen haben. Diesen Eindruck hatte ich allerdings. Deswegen habe ich mich für einen Namen für dich entschieden: ‚Bombay'. Was hältst du davon?"

Snape musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt, dass Lupin sich die Zeit genommen hatte herauszufinden, was für eine Katze er war. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte er sich geschmeichelt; er nickte zustimmend. Ja, er würde ‚Bombay' sein.

„Ausgezeichnet", antwortete Lupin. „Also, Bombay, was machen wir heute Abend?"

Snape wusste genau, was er tun wollte: er wollte, dass Lupin sich schlafen legte, damit er sich einmal umsehen konnte. Sein Gastgeber schien jedoch zu einer Unterhaltung aufgelegt zu sein.

„Wir sind einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Mein Name ist Remus Joseph Lupin." Er neigte leicht den Kopf. Ich bin der neue – und alte – Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und der hauseigene Werwolf." Lupin lächelte schief. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Ich bin nur für Menschen gefährlich, aber nicht für entzückende kleine Kätzchen."

_‚Kater', korrigierte_ Snape.

Lupin schaute ‚Bombay' an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, wo du wohl her kommst. Ich habe ein bisschen herumgefragt, aber niemand vermisst einen Kater, obwohl du scheinbar einige Leute schwer beeindruckt hast. Professor McGonagall war hochgradig an deinem Aufenthaltsort interessiert."

Snape schnaubte: _‚Darauf wette ich.'_

Lupin schien sich über das Verhalten der Katze zu amüsieren. „Du hast deine eigene Meinung, nicht wahr? An wen erinnerst du mich bloß?"

Snape spürte, dass Lupin nicht zu lange nachdenken durfte, sonst wäre es für ihn nicht allzu schwierig zu erraten, dass der Kater kein Kater war. Zeit für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Snape hüpfte vom Tisch, lief zum Bücherregal und begann sich die Titel anzuschauen. Ein dünnes blaues Buch, das zwischen einen Muggelroman und ein veraltetes Buch über die dunklen Künste gestopft war, fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor und er begann, daran zu kratzen. Lupin kam herüber, um zu sehen, was ‚Bombay' so interessant fand. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen ob der Entdeckung. „Tja, Kätzchen, es scheint, du willst mehr über mich wissen. Ich habe mich wohl noch nicht detailliert genug vorgestellt." Er zog das Heft heraus, nahm den Kater hoch und trug beides zum Sofa.

E setzte ‚Bombay' auf ein Kissen neben sich, öffnete das Heft und begann zu sprechen. „Das ist ein Tagebuch, das ich vor vielen Jahren geführt habe. Damals war ich selbst Schüler an dieser Schule. Hör mal zu: ‚Die Fahrt zum Schloss war schrecklich lang. Ich habe die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster geschaut, auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Fast nur Bäume, aber manchmal kamen wir an einem See oder einem kleinen Dorf vorbei. Es gibt hier so viele andere Schüler. Sie sind nett gewesen aber ich habe zuviel Angst, um mit ihnen zu reden.' Weißt du, Bombay, ich war furchtbar schüchtern. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass nicht alle Menschen mich mochten. Manche hassten mich. Werwölfe sind Wesen, die häufig missverstanden werden. Vermutlich ist das so ähnlich wie bei schwarzen Katzen. Menschen lassen ihre abergläubischen Vorurteile nicht so einfach fallen, egal wie dumm sie auch sein mögen."

Er blätterte weiter. Snape streckte sich, um auf die Seiten schauen zu können, und hoffte auf etwas Interessanteres. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf eine Seite mit einer gekrakelten Überschrift in schwarzer Tinte: „Die Rumtreiber". Er stellte seine Pfote auf diese Seite und sah zu Lupin auf.

„Du willst etwas über sie hören? Gut." Er seufzte. „Leider gibt es da nicht allzu viel zu erzählen. Da war James. Er starb im ersten Krieg. Er war witzig und clever und liebenswürdig. Ein Unruhestifter war er auch, aber er hat es nie böse gemeint. Wenn er wollte, konnte er allerdings ziemlich abscheulich sein. Seine eigene Ehefrau, Lily, hasste ihn über Jahre hinweg, bis sie schließlich zusammenkamen. Er hat mir beigebracht, auf einem Besen zu reiten und Quidditch zu spielen, und bestand darauf, mir beizubringen, wie man mit Mädchen redet. Davon hat allerdings nur er profitiert, denn ich war nicht an Mädchen interessiert und er interessierte sich für nichts anderes." Er lachte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr. „James war furchtbar töricht und furchtbar mutig. Er ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben, als er versuchte, seinen Sohn zu beschützen." Lupin machte eine kurze Pause und schenkte ‚Bombay', der ihn intensiv beobachtete, ein feines Lächeln. Er streckte die Hand aus und kraulte den kleinen Kater kurz hinter den Ohren. Snape kam der Berührung unwillkürlich entgegen. Ohne dass er wusste, was er tat, rieb er seine Nase an Lupins Hand. Die Geste war ebenso tröstlich wie intim. Snape versicherte sich selbst, dass er sich später für seinen Fehltritt züchtigen würde; im Moment jedoch fühlte er sich viel zu wohl, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Lupin sprach weiter. „Da war Sirius. Er war der eigentliche Unruhestifter der Gruppe; Regeln und Vorschriften hatten für ihn lediglich Vorschlagscharakter. Er liebte die Gefahr und genoss es, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Er war schrecklich anmaßend und oft grob, aber für seine Freunde gab er alles. Leichtsinn und Verwegenheit hätten ihn im zweiten Krieg fast das Leben gekostet. Er verschwand für lange Zeit, bevor er zurück kommen konnte. Das ist eine Geschichte für sich, ziemlich spannend…"

Snape hatte keine Lust sich anzuhören, wie Black von Potter und seinen Freunden gerettet worden war. Es war schlimm genug, es selbst erlebt zu haben, ganz zu schweigen davon, es jedes Mal wieder an sich vorbei ziehen zu sehen, wenn jemand von Potters Heldentaten oder Blacks Wagemut sprach. Zeit, Lupin aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Der Kater ließ ein lautes eintöniges Miauen ertönen. Als er sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit des Werwolfs sicher war, setzte er seine Pfote wieder auf die Blätter des Heftes.

„Ungeduldig?" schmunzelte Lupin. „Dann lass mich mal sehen. Dann gab es da noch Peter." Er hielt inne, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Er folgte James und Sirius, als ob er sich an eine unsichtbare Leine gehängt hätte, immer glücklich, sie bei ihren Plänen zu unterstützen – und er wurde öfter erwischt als dass er davon kam, denn er war weder so schlau wie James noch so durchtrieben wie Sirius. Er war eher so wie ich. Aber wo ich schüchtern war, hat er…tja…nachgedacht, nehme ich an. Siehst du, Bombay, damals hat sich die Welt sehr verändert. Es gab einige… schlechte Menschen, die andere verletzt haben. Wir waren alle gezwungen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, für die wir noch viel zu jung waren. Uns für eine von zwei Seiten zu entscheiden, die wir gar nicht richtig verstanden. Wir haben nicht alle dieselbe Seite gewählt."

Tränen sammelten sich in Lupins Augen. Plötzlich hatte Snape keine Lust mehr, weiter durch das Tagebuch zu blättern. Er wollte nach Hause, zurück in die Düsternis seines Kerkers, wo keine Emotionen auf ihn eindringen wollten. Snape hasste Schuldgefühle. Er trug für den Rest seines Lebens genug davon mit sich herum. Er stand auf. Lupin verstand das als Einladung, den Kater hochzunehmen und sich auf den Schoß zu setzen. Er begann, den Rücken des kleinen Katers zu streicheln. Snape reagierte auf die zärtliche Berührung und vergaß den Wunsch, in seine kalte Souterrain-Wohnung zurückzukehren. Er sah auf und schaute in bernsteinfarbene Augen; die Tränen, die sich zuvor angekündigt hatten, strömten nun über Lupins Gesicht. Snape wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, aber er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Mit den Hinterbeinen stützte er sich auf Lupins Schoß ab, reckte sich und setzte die beiden Vorderpfoten auf die Brust des Werwolfs. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen. _‚Es tut mir Leid'_, kam als leises, sanftes „Miau" hervor.

Lupin verstand.

„Du brauchst kein Mitleid mit mir zu haben. Ich bin alt genug geworden, um Voldemorts Vernichtung mitzuerleben, James' Sohn zu einem prächtigen jungen Mann und starken Zauberer heranwachsen zu sehen und Sirius Freispruch von einem Verbrechen zu erleben, das er nie begangen hat. So ironisch es klingen mag – von uns vieren habe ich am meisten Glück gehabt." Seine Worte waren optimistisch, doch seine Augen waren weit davon entfernt. Snape konnte sich nicht helfen. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass es nicht so sein sollte. Es war falsch, dass in diesen Augen solch tiefe Melancholie lag. Er war nicht gut darin, andere zu trösten, doch fühlte er sich gezwungen, etwas zu unternehmen. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, wand er sich aus Lupins Griff und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er warf die Beine in die Luft, trat um sich und begann zu miauen. Lupin lächelte.

_‚Erfolg!'_

„Danke, Bombay." Zu seiner eigenen Bestürzung hatte der Kater sich ein Bauchkraulen verdient.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Lupin fort, „ob gute oder schlechte Wahl, auch er ist tot. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Aber das stimmt nicht. Um diesen habe ich genug Tränen geweint. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er anständig begraben wurde und habe meinen Frieden mit ihm geschlossen."

Snape erinnerte sich an den Tag. Lucius Malfoy hatte Pettigrew getötet, weil er dem dunklen Lord immer näher kam. Ein schrecklich verstümmelter Körper war auf den Stufen von Hogwarts gefunden worden. Lucius' Einschüchterungsversuch fruchtete nicht sondern führte im Gegenteil dazu, dass Dumbledore Sirius Blacks Unschuld beweisen konnte.

Niemand wusste, was mit der Leiche geschehen sollte. Pettigrews Familie verleugnete seine Existenz; sein erster Tod war ihnen lieber gewesen. Lupin nahm die sterblichen Überreste seines Jugendfreundes und begrub ihn auf einem kleinen Muggelfriedhof. Der Grabstein trug die einfache Inschrift ‚Peter'. Snape war an jenem Tag dort gewesen und hatte Lupin aus dem Schatten einer Ulme auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofs heraus beobachtet. Nicht, dass er sich um den Werwolf Sorgen gemacht hätte, das nicht, nein. Er war nur … neugierig. Neugierde hatte Snape dazu gebracht, Lupin zu beobachten, der drei Stunden lang allein am Grab saß und seine Finger durch die frisch bestellte Erde zog. Seine Tränen sammelten sich auf der Erde in einer kleinen Pfütze.

Ein tiefes Gähnen und überraschend starke Hände, die Snape aus dem gemütlichen Schoß hoben, in dem er saß, unterbrachen seine Gedankengänge. „Ich finde, das ist genug für eine Nacht." Lupin sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. Er verlagerte das Gewicht um aufzustehen. Dabei fiel das blaue Büchlein zu Boden und öffnete sich auf einer Seite weiter hinten. Snape miaute vor Überraschung, als er seinen eigenen Namen sah.

Lupin hob das Heft auf und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Er betrachtete den Kater und sagte mit einem ernsten Lächeln: „Das, mein Freund, ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Abend." Er klappte das Heft zu und legte es auf das Sofa. „Gute Nacht, Bombay." Nach einem letzten Streicheln hinter den Ohren begann Lupin, sich bettfertig zu machen. Snape sprang auf das Heft und miaute mit aller Kraft; Lupin war überrascht aber auch amüsiert angesichts des Verhaltens der kleinen Katze. „Du willst also etwas über Severus hören, ja?"

Snape schnupperte.

„Also gut. Aber nicht hier. Ich möchte ins Bett gehen. Wenn du unbedingt heute Nacht noch etwas über ihn hören willst, wirst du das tun müssen, während ich mich umziehe."

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er klug handelte. Einerseits würde er Lupins unzensierte Meinung über sich selbst aus erster Hand erfahren. Seine Neugierde war selbstverständlich geweckt. Andererseits würden vermutlich noch mehr von diesen nervtötenden Träumen seinen Schlaf infiltrieren, wenn er Lupin jetzt beim Ausziehen zusah. Vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens. Lupin ließ ihm keine Wahl, denn während er noch über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte, hob er den kleinen Kater hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Lupin setzte ‚Bombay' auf seinem Bett ab und begann sich auszukleiden. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es aufs Bett, wo es genau auf Snape landete. Mit einem gedämpften ‚Miau' und nach einigen energischen Drehungen konnte Snape sich daraus befreien. Bei diesem Anblick lachte Lupin herzlich. „Entschuldige, Bombay. Das war ziemlich unhöflich von mir." Er nahm das Hemd weg. Snape sah hoch und wünschte sich, es läge wieder über ihm. Remus Lupin stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. Seine Schultern waren breiter als Snape erwartet hatte, seine Brust war blass, muskulös und appetitlich behaart. Snapes Augen wanderten an einem besonders faszinierenden Haarstreifen entlang, der sich über Lupins Bauch zog und unter dem Hosenbund verschwand. Verflucht, er schnurrte schon wieder.

Ein hemdloser Lupin ging ins Bad und kam einige Minuten später noch feucht von der Dusche, barfuß und in Pyjamahosen wieder heraus. Er ließ sich neben ‚Bombay' aufs Bett fallen. „Du wolltest also etwas über Severus hören, nicht wahr? Du verlangst etwas Schwieriges von mir. Ich verstehe ihn selbst nicht besonders gut, also weiß ich nicht genau, wie ich ihn dir erklären soll." Er drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Damals in der Schule war Severus nicht besonders nett; ich schätze, das hat sich nicht verändert. Ich glaube, damals war es so, weil er einsam war. Wenigstens kam es mir so vor. Snape ist, was ich vermutlich geworden wäre, hätte ich nicht meine Freunde gefunden: distanziert, zurückhaltend … isoliert. Er und James hassten sich gegenseitig auf eine geradezu irreale Weise. Es ging weit darüber hinaus, was man Rivalität hätte nennen können. Es war eher so etwas wie offene Kriegsführung."

Snape schnüffelte und Lupin hob den Kopf, um den Kater anzusehen. „Darf ich fortfahren?" fragte er. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und Lupin nahm das als Erlaubnis.

„Wie ich schon sagte, James und Severus hassten sich. Wegen dieser Rivalität hassten Peter und Sirius ihn auch. Sie verhexten sich gegenseitig fast ständig. Ich fand dieses Spiel ziemlich grausam, aber ich habe nie eingegriffen. Das habe ich immer bereut. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass ich ein Kind war. Es meinen Freunden durchgehen zu lassen war einfacher als mich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Ich habe mich immer bei Severus entschuldigen wollen aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir jemals zuhören würde."

_‚Du hättest es wenigstens versuchen können',_ miaute Snape ärgerlich. _‚Du scheinst kein Problem damit zu haben, mit einer Katze darüber zu reden.'_

„Ja, ich schätze, ich hätte es versuchen sollen, aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass Severus seinen Hass braucht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er ohne ihn leben könnte. So wie ich ein Werwolf bin – das ist Teil meiner Existenz, Teil dessen, wer ich bin. Eins ohne das andere geht nicht. Wir sind durch das, was uns so viel Schmerz verursacht, geformt und geprägt worden. Es hat einen großen Einfluss auf unser Leben, es ist unabwendbar und doch eine Konstante. Ergibt das irgend einen Sinn?" fragte er.

_‚Viel zuviel Sinn sogar'_, miaute Snape.

„Ich gebe Severus das einzige, was ich ihm geben kann – eine Zielscheibe. Er braucht jemanden, auf den er seinen Hass konzentrieren kann, und ich lasse zu, dass ich diese Person bin. Das ist für mich der einzige Weg zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, ohne es laut auszusprechen."

Diese Offenbarung machte Snape sprachlos.

„Wie auch immer. Als Severus jung war, traf er einige schlechte Entscheidungen. Wie Peter", fuhr Lupin fort. „Schließlich versuchte er, sie zu berichtigen. Er hat sogar die letzten zwanzig Jahre mit dem Versuch verbracht, sie zu berichtigen. Ich finde, er ist Sirius sehr ähnlich; auch er liebt die Gefahr. Und Severus ist ein wahrer Künstler, wenn es darum geht, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Vermutlich hat er aber auch in diesen beiden Kriegen mehr Opfer gebracht als irgend jemand sonst, hat dafür aber jetzt nur wenig oder gar nichts vorzuweisen. Keine Anerkennung, kein Dank, nur das Wissen, dass er getan hat, was er für richtig hielt. Dafür respektiere ich ihn." Lupin gähnte tief. „Es ist spät, Bombay, und ich kann kaum noch die Augen offen halten." Ein leises ‚Nox' ließ alle Lichter im Raum verlöschen. „Gute Nacht."

Snape spürte, wie eine kräftige Hand seinen Körper umschloss, und fand sich in Lupins Griff nahe an seiner warmen Brust wieder. Ein würziger Duft umgab ihn, eine zarte Mischung aus Sandelholz und Moschus, und Snape sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen. Urplötzlich wurde er von etwas anderem überwältigt, dessen Duftspuren in der Luft hingen. Seine Sinne identifizierten Kummer, Reue, Einfühlungsvermögen und Hoffnung. Aber ob das vom Werwolf oder ihm selbst ausging, konnte er nicht erkennen.

Snapes Augen waren schwer, gern wollte er sie schließen, nur für eine kurze Weile. Lupin war so warm, so behaglich und so nah. Nur ein paar Stündchen Ruhepause. Ein kleines Nickerchen nach einem langen Tag.

Wer würde es schon erfahren?

Da war ein Feld… nein, eine Wiese, grün und üppig und voller Mohnblumen. Im Gras saß Remus Lupin. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte in seinen honigfarbenen Augen, sein Lächeln war strahlend und offen. Er lachte, er war glücklich und er war so schön.

Snape erwachte bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die in Lupins Schlafzimmer drangen. Der Werwolf lag auf der Seite und hatte sich um den Kater herum gerollt. Snape streckte sich leicht, bevor er sich vorsichtig aus dem Griff befreite. Lupins Augenlider flatterten leicht, bevor er wieder in tiefen Schlaf zurück fiel. _Wovon träumst du, Remus?_ dachte Snape neugierig, als er beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust im Rhythmus der sanften Atemgeräusche, die den Raum erfüllten, hob und senkte. Eine kleine Pfote, die schüchtern ihren Weg auf den Arm des schlafenden Mannes gefunden hatte, wurde schnell zurück gezogen, als dieser sich bewegte. Zu nah. Zu früh. Zuviel Angst. Mit düsteren Schritten verließ Snape Lupins Wohnung und begann sein Tagwerk.

Die Stunden zogen sich endlos hin, Minute um quälende Minute. Snape tat alles, um nicht auf Remus Lupin zu treffen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft nach Sandelholz und Moschus. Der Duft verfolgte ihn, wo auch immer er sich hinwandte. Er musste sich in etwas anderes stürzen – und zwar schnell. Er ließ das Abendessen ausfallen und eilte in sein Labor. Ein paar Stunden Arbeit mit den übelriechendsten Zutaten sollte genügen.

Er arbeitete drei Stunden lang, hatte aber am Ende außer einer versengten Robe nichts vorzuweisen. Snapes letzter Versuch, ein Schneckenmittel für Hagrids Gemüsegarten herzustellen, lief nicht gut. Er hatte es geschafft, in perfekter Longbottom-Manier zwei Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Als er das Klopfen an seiner Labortür hörte, war er beinahe erleichtert. Er brauchte eine neue Ablenkung von seiner Ablenkung. Unglücklicherweise, war die Quelle der neuen Ablenkung genau die Person, von der er sich ursprünglich hatte ablenken wollen.

Remus Lupin stand vor der Tür und Severus Snape hatte Schwierigkeiten, das spöttische Lächeln aufzusetzen, das üblicherweise seine zweite Natur war, wenn er dem Werwolf gegenübertrat. „Ja?" fragte er bissig.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich störe, Severus, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Kater. Du hast ihn nicht zufällig gesehen, oder?"

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass du ein Haustier hast", sagte Snape affektiert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich, als wäre ich sein Haustier", gab Lupin mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Aber wenn du einen kleinen schwarzen Kater mit außergewöhnlich glänzendem Fell siehst, würdest du mir dann bitte Bescheid geben? Ich vermisse ihn." Mit einem Kopfnicken verschwand Lupin und ließ Snape mit dem deutlichen Gefühl zurück, dass seine Anwesenheit ausdrücklich erwünscht war.

Auf Lupins Fenstersims wartete eine Untertasse mit Scotch auf ihn. Snape hätte gelächelt, wenn er sich so etwas je erlaubt hätte. „Da bist du ja!" In Lupins Stimme schwang deutliche Erleichterung mit. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wohin verschwindest du nur tagsüber?" Er holte Kater und Untertasse herein und platzierte beides auf seinem Küchentisch. Lupin beobachtete mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie die kleine Katze seinen Alkohol trank, als jemand plötzlich schüchtern an die Tür klopfte.

Ron Weasley stand vor Lupins Tür. Er sah blass aus. Die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht hoben sich kräftig von der weißen Haut ab.

„Ron, was ist los?" Lupin bat ihn herein und wartete darauf, dass er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich… ich muss Sie etwas fragen." Plötzlich sah der Siebtklässler deutlich jünger aus.

„Sprich weiter."

„Wenn… wenn man einen Patronus heraufbeschwört, hat die Form dann eine besondere Bedeutung?" fragte Ron ängstlich.

Lupins Gedanken rasten und versuchten zu verstehen, was diese Frage bedeuten konnte. „Meinst du die Form, die dein Patronus annimmt?"

Ron nickte.

„Sie kann mehrere Bedeutungen haben", began Lupin. „Meistens nimmt er eine Form an, die der Person, die den Patronus heraufbeschwört, etwas bedeutet. Es kann sich um etwas handeln, das dir das Gefühl von Sicherheit oder Glück gibt. Etwas, das dich irgendwie berührt."

Ron wurde noch blasser. „Genau das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Ron, was ist mit dir los?"

„Naja… wir haben in den Vorbereitungsstunden für die UTZE damit gearbeitet und ich habe es endlich geschafft, einen Patronus zu erzeugen. Ich war nur ein bisschen überrascht wegen der Form." Unruhig trat Ron auf der Stelle und fand plötzlich seine Hände unglaublich faszinierend.

Lupin lächelte zurückhaltend angesichts des Verhaltens seines jungen Freundes. „Welche Form hat er angenommen?"

Ron holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, schluckte und antwortete dann: „Ein… ein… ein Drache."

Lupin war verwirrt. „Das ergibt aber doch Sinn, nicht wahr? Dein Bruder arbeitet mit Drachen. Du hast an deine Familie gedacht und das ergibt durchaus Sinn. Ihr steht euch ja alle sehr nahe."

Ron unterbrach ihn. „Nein, Sie verstehen mich nicht. Ich habe jahrelang versucht, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und habe es noch nie zuvor geschafft. Keiner meiner Gedanken war bisher stark genug. Heute habe ich an… jemanden gedacht, an jemand ganz bestimmtes, und genau in diesem Moment hat es plötzlich geklappt."

„Und es ist diese Person, die dich so durcheinander bringt?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Ron seufzte: „Professor, denken Sie nach. Ich habe einen Drachen heraufbeschworen."

„Oh. Ich verstehe." Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" Röte schoss in die zuvor kreidebleichen Wangen.

„Daran ist nichts Falsches, Ron", sagte Lupin beruhigend.

„Nichts Falsches??" Rons Gesichtsausdruck war ungläubig. Der Professor war offensichtlich viel zu ruhig und beurteilte das Ende der Welt falsch. „Haben Sie nicht gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?" fragte er. „Fast drei Jahre lang habe ich versucht, das verdammte Ding heraufzubeschwören und habe es nie geschafft. Das einzige, was mich glücklich genug dazu macht, ist der Gedanke an die eine Person, die ich mehr als alle anderen in der Welt hasse. Und genau diese Form nimmt das Scheiß-Ding dann auch noch an! Wie können Sie sagen, dass daran nichts falsch ist?"

Lupin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Weil es so ist. Draco ruft in dir starke Gefühle hervor. Ihr reagiert auf einer sehr emotionalen Ebene aufeinander, beinahe als ob ihr dafür bestimmt wäret. Du hast dich immer auf die negativen Teile dieser Gefühle konzentriert, aber es gibt auch positive Teile, weißt du? Jemanden zu haben, der diese Gefühle in dir hervorrufen kann, ist wundervoll und ehrlich gesagt recht selten. Von solchen Gefühlen so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein, macht uns lebendig." Er lächelte. „Es macht das Leben lebenswert."

„Aber er ist mein Feind", widersprach Ron leise.

„Draco ist schon lange nicht mehr dein Feind. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr seit Ende des Krieges."

Ein gequältes Lächeln zeigte, dass Ron sich dem Gedanken gegenüber öffnete. Das war bemerkenswert, denn ein ganzes Leben voller Hass musste überwunden werden. „Er ist kein netter Mensch."

Lupin nickte. „Das stimmt. Aber er könnte es sein."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Er legte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter. „Weil er zum Schluss die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hat. Unsere Entscheidungen machen uns zu dem, was wir sind. Draco hatte nur wenig zu gewinnen und alles zu verlieren, aber er hat den richtigen Weg gewählt. Auch wenn er eine Weile gebraucht hat, um das herauszufinden."

„Okay", räumte Ron ein. „Also ist er _nicht _der größte Idiot der Welt. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er irgend etwas mit mir zu tun haben will, oder?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst."

„Was versuchen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich fühle."

„Ihr könntet damit anfangen, Freunde zu werden, Ron. Miteinander zu reden, wie zivilisierte Menschen das nun einmal tun. Über das Wetter, die Welt… egal was. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Draco sich vielleicht mit ähnlichen Emotionen konfrontiert sieht, wie du sie hast, und versucht, daraus klug zu werden."

„Warum sagen Sie das?" Ron versuchte erfolglos, das Hochgefühl, das diese Worte in ihm hervorgerufen hatten, nicht zu zeigen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ihr scheint starke Emotionen in eurem jeweiligen Gegenüber zu wecken. Das beruht seit eurem ersten Tag hier auf Gegenseitigkeit. Das kann genauso viele gute wie schlechte Dinge zur Folge haben. "

„Ich weiß nicht." Ron schien mehr Angst davor zu haben, mit Draco zu reden, als sich Voldemort zu stellen – vermutlich weil er keinerlei Wunsch verspürt hatte, Voldemort zu küssen.

„Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass irgend etwas Gutes dabei herauskommen könnte. Ich meine, wir könnten genauso gut reden über… Sie und Snape zum Beispiel. Oder nicht?"

Lupin lächelte nur. In diesem Moment bemerkte Ron, dass sie nicht allein waren. „Hey, ist das Ihr Kater?"

„Ron Weasley, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Bombay."

„Wir haben ihn neulich nachts vor unseren Schlafräumen gesehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Ihnen gehört."

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn adoptiert – sozusagen."

Rons Augen verengten sich angesichts des kleinen, sehr dunklen, sehr schwarz schimmernden Katers. „Tut mir Leid, das zu sagen, aber mir ist das kleine Vieh unheimlich. Komplett schwarz und mit diesem schimmernden Fell. Er sieht aus wie Snape." Snapes Herz raste in seiner Brust. _‚Sei still, du rothaariges Balg, oder ich werde…'_

„Ja, vermutlich tut er das", warf Lupin plötzlich ein. „Ich finde jedenfalls, du solltest darüber nachdenken, was wir besprochen haben. Das Schuljahr ist fast vorüber und du hast wirklich nichts zu verlieren, wenn du versuchst, höflich zu sein. Vielleicht bist du ja positiv überrascht darüber, was du findest, wenn du nur suchst."

„Ja, vielleicht. Wir werden sehen. Vielen Dank, Professor." Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick in ‚Bombays' Richtung verließ Ron die Lehrerwohnung.

Lupin starrte lange auf die Tür, die sich hinter Ron geschlossen hatte, bevor er sich seinem Kater zuwandte. „Es ist spät. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." Während er zum Schlafzimmer ging, begann er, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte er: „Kommst du?" Snape sah ihn nur an. Etwas war gerade geschehen, etwas Wichtiges, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es war. Ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben, folgte er Lupin und bereitete sich auf die Nacht vor.

In den folgenden Wochen kehrte eine gewisse Routine bei ihnen ein. Snape tauchte jeden Abend um dieselbe Zeit auf. Lupin kredenzte ihm einen Drink und redete eine Weile. Manchmal las er dem Kater etwas vor: Auszüge aus einem Roman, einen Zeitungsartikel, einen Tagebucheintrag… Manchmal saßen sie nur still beieinander und Lupin streichelte Snapes Rücken oder kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren. Manchmal hörten sie Musik. Und jeder Abend endete gleich, indem die beiden sich in Lupins Bett aneinander schmiegten.

Es war ein milder Juniabend; die Wärme des bevorstehenden Sommers erfüllte die Luft. Snape kam zum Fenster und spähte in Lupins Wohnung. Er sprang hinein und setzte sich auf das Kissen, das zu seinem Kissen geworden war.

„Hallo Bombay", sagte Lupin leise. „Du bist früh dran heute Abend. Das ist gut. Ich habe heute etwas sehr Interessantes gesehen, das ich dir gern erzählen möchte."

Snape legte sich hin, das Kinn auf den Vorderpfoten – seine übliche Position, wenn Lupin eine Geschichte erzählte.

Lupin bedachte ihn mit einem letzten langen Blick und schien dann zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. „Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy haben heute Nachmittag zusammen am See gesessen", begann er. „Zu Beginn hat es mich einfach nur überrascht, wie nett es war, die beiden höflich miteinander umgehen zu sehen. Dann habe ich beobachtet, wie sie sich geküsst haben." Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe – oder hätten das getan, wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Katze gewesen wäre. Irgend etwas musste sich jedoch auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Lupin nickte und sagte: "Auch ich war ziemlich verblüfft. Ich wusste, dass es da Gefühle gab, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen konnten, um diese Gefühle zuzulassen. Das ist nie einfach und in ihrem Fall schien es beinahe unmöglich. Aber trotz meiner Befürchtungen und Zweifel schienen sie in diesem Moment recht glücklich zu sein." Er ließ die Hand über den Rücken seines hübschen kleinen Katers gleiten.

„Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie dumm ich mir vorkam, als ich merkte, dass diese beiden Jungen – die fast noch Kinder sind – den Mut hatten, etwas zu tun, was ich nicht wagte."

Snape setzte sich auf und starrte in zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht, Severus", sagte Lupin mit zarter Stimme. „Ich habe deine Gesellschaft genossen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Zusammensein mit dir der beste Teil des Tages. Aber ich finde, wir sollten aufhören, Spielchen zu spielen. Ich glaube, wir haben uns beide schon viel zu lange etwas vorgemacht."

In dem Sekundenbruchteil, den Lupins Worte brauchten, um von seinem leise lächelnden Mund zu seinen ungläubigen Ohren zu gelangen, erwog Severus Snape die Fülle an Flüchen, die er durch jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit, Verrat und Täuschung gelernt hatte.

Ein Bannspruch vielleicht? Ein Confundus-Zauber? Obliviate war auch immer eine gute Alternative.

Nein, das erschien ihm nicht richtig. Zunächst einmal verspürte er keinerlei Wunsch, Remus Lupin zu schaden, eine Tatsache, die er nur unter größten Schwierigkeiten akzeptierte. Zweitens würde das Problem durch Vermeidung nicht verschwinden; es war zwei Jahrzehnte lang nicht verschwunden, warum sollte die Vermeidungstaktik also jetzt plötzlich funktionieren? Drittens – und das war der wichtigste Punkt – würde er sich zurück verwandeln müssen, um den Fluch ausführen zu können. Damit würde sich der Werwolf nur bestätigt sehen – und das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Snape tat also das Einzige, was ein respektabler und mächtiger Zauberer seines Ranges und seiner Abstammung in einem solchen Dilemma tun konnte: er reckte sich ausgiebig, gähnte, schloss die Augen und stellte sich schlafend.

Lupin verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Severus, es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du es bist, seit dem Tag, nachdem ich dich gefunden hatte. Erinnerst du dich, dass ich mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen hatte und dir von ihrem großen Interesse an dem kleinen Kater erzählte, den ich gefunden hatte? Sie war sehr interessiert. Ausgesprochen interessiert sogar. Vor allem deswegen, weil ein gewisser Tränkemeister, dessen höhnisches Lächeln normalerweise einen Schüler schneller in Stein verwandeln kann als das Auge eines Basilisken, ein Haustier hatte. Sie sagte, sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, wenn der Kater es ihr nicht selbst gesagt hätte. Ich fand das alles ziemlich seltsam. Also lieh ich mir eine gewisse Karte aus, die uns beiden wohl bekannt ist, und als du mich an jenem Abend wieder besuchtest, habe ich mich vergewissert."

Snape gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig, bevor er sich umdrehte und zusammenrollte. Lupins Lächeln wurde breiter. „Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass du nicht gekommen warst, um mir zu schaden. Dein Interesse an meinem Tagebuch bestätigte das. Du wolltest Informationen, du wolltest Wissen. Offen gesagt, habe ich es als Möglichkeit gesehen, zwischen uns einiges zu bereinigen und Dinge auszusprechen, die meiner Meinung nach gesagt werden sollten. Nach dieser ersten Nacht war ich mir sicher, dass du nicht zurück kommen würdest. Als du es dennoch tatest, war ich überrascht… und erfreut. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das du damit akzeptiertest, was ich gesagt hatte."

Snape wand sich.

„Du hast in diesen letzten Wochen eine Menge über mich erfahren, Severus. Ich finde es nur fair, dass es umgekehrt auch so ist. Ich glaube, ich habe auch ein paar Dinge über dich erfahren. Du magst Jazzmusik und Muggel-Gedichte. Du hast eine merkwürdige Vorliebe für Agatha Christie. Was einen gepflegten Drink angeht, so hast du einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Du bist eigenwillig, in jeder Form, arrogant und herablassend." Lupin holte tief Luft. „Du bist aber auch mitfühlend. Verständnisvoll. Und wenn du denkst, dass es keiner herausfindet, bist du auch liebenswürdig. Du hast einen teuflischen Sinn für Humor und eine gewisse Überheblichkeit, die recht unterhaltsam sein kann." Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, beugte sich vor und brachte den Mund ganz nah ans Ohr des Katers. „Und du kuschelst gern im Schlaf."

Jetzt drehte Snape seinen Kopf und sah Remus Lupin an, nur um festzustellen, dass in seinem Blick keine Häme, nichts Grausames oder Berechnendes zu finden war. Es fand sich Wärme und Verständnis darin und… vielleicht so etwas wie Übermut. Aber nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er über die Täuschung verärgert oder auf einen Streit aus war. Wie viel einfacher wäre es doch gewesen, hätte er Snapes Identität und seine nächtlichen Besuche vor der ganzen Schule enthüllt. Die Bloßstellung vor der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft hätte ihn öffentlich beleidigt und blamiert. Darauf hätte er reagieren können. Eine kleine Kriegserklärung, ein paar gut gewählte Angriffe, ein tödliches Duell, und alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Hübsch und sauber und hochgradig befriedigend.

„Komm schon, Severus." Der Werwolf versuchte es ein letztes Mal. „Ich möchte dich in deiner wahren Form sehen. Ich möchte deine Stimme meinen Namen sagen hören. Und ich bin die Katzenhaare in meinem Bett leid."

_‚Also gut.'_ Mit einem Naserümpfen stand Snape auf und stolzierte zögernd ans Ende des Sofas. Wo zuvor ein Kater gestanden hatte, durch und durch schwarz bis in die Sohlen seiner Pfoten und die Spitzen der Schnurrhaare, stand einen Augenblick später ein Mann, genauso dunkel, schlank und elegant. Ein Mann, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, auf irgend etwas anderes zu blicken als den Fußboden.

Lupin ging gemächlich zu der Stelle hinüber, wo er stand. Obwohl er kleiner war als Severus, musste er ihm unter das Kinn greifen und seinen Kopf heben, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Als Mann hier zu sein und nicht als Tier?"

„Das hängt von deiner Definition von ‚schlimm' ab", war die geflüsterte Antwort.

„Nein, das tut es nicht", gab Lupin leise zurück. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun, Severus. Das habe ich nie gewollt."

„Was willst du dann?" fragte Snape in beinahe scharfem Tonfall. „Warum eine Illusion zerstören, wenn sie doch… niemandem weh tut?"

Lupin, dessen Hand noch immer auf Snapes Kinn lag, strich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe des Tränkemeisters. „Weil es keine Illusion war… es war eine Scharade. Und warum eine Farce leben, die dir simple Befriedigung gibt, wenn du doch die Wirklichkeit haben kannst, die dir Glück gibt? Warum in fauler Zufriedenheit verharren und niemals wirklich leben?"

„Du weißt nicht, was du verlangst… und du setzt zuviel voraus." Er wollte sich abwenden, aber Lupin hielt ihn auf.

„Ich setzt gar nichts voraus. Ich wiederhole nur, was deine Handlungen aussagen. Und ich weiß, was ich verlange. Ich bitte dich um die Chance, dich kennen lernen zu können. Nicht als Junge oder als Schüler, Todesser oder Spion oder Lehrer, auch nicht als Kater, sondern als Mann und Freund und mehr."

„Mehr?"

Helle, bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten unter langen Wimpern. „Ganz besonders das."

„Lupin…"

„Remus."

„Lupin. Zwischen uns ist nichts möglich. Es ist Wahnsinn, das auch nur zu denken."

„Warum?"

„Sei kein Kind. Du weißt genau, warum…"

„Nein. Warum bist du dann zurück gekommen? Ich habe dich am ersten Abend hierher gebracht. Nichts und niemand hat dich gezwungen zurückzukommen."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Es hat wirklich überhaupt keinen Zweck…"

Lupin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Severus, sag mir nur, warum."

„Spielt das denn eine Rolle?"

„Für mich schon. Warum bist zu zurückgekommen? Zu mir?"

Da war es wieder – das überwältigende Bedürfnis, sich den Weg aus diesem Dilemma mit Verwünschungen und Flüchen freizuhexen. Zu verschwinden und dem verwünschten Werwolf für immer zu entkommen. Zurück in die Räume im Kerker und zurück zu Ruhe… Isolation… Einsamkeit _Nun? Warum bist du zurück gekommen? _

„Weil du es zugelassen hast."

Severus Snape mochte gerade Linien. Deutliche Wege und Ziele. Konzentrieren und zielen. Er wusste, dass die gewählten Wege nicht immer in die richtige Richtung führten, aber immer dorthin führen sollten, wohin man gelangen wollte.

Als kleiner Junge bestand sein einziges Ziel darin, sich auf die Schule vorzubereiten. Um seinem Vater zu gefallen, las er und übte Zaubersprüche, um so seinen Status zu erhalten. Er wollte der Beste sein, weil es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Als Schüler arbeitete er härter als andere, weil das Erfolg, Respekt und Schmeicheleien bedeutete. Was gab es sonst Erstrebenswertes in der Welt?

Als Todesser wurde ihm Macht garantiert. Bis er erkannte, dass er sie nicht wollte.

Als Spion wurde ihm Freiheit garantiert. Zumindest von einer seiner Ketten.

Als Lehrer hatte er sich Anerkennung verdient. Und bitter dafür bezahlt.

Als Kater konnte er sie genießen: die Freiheit und die Anerkennung.

Es hatte gerade Linien zwischen Handlungen und ihren Folgen gegeben, zwischen Ursache und Wirkung.

Diese präzisen Linien waren wieder und wieder von dem Werwolf durchkreuzt worden, der es ohne sein Wissen geschafft hatte, beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang eine Schneise hindurch zu schlagen. Jetzt bat er Snape bewusst, diese Linien selbst zu übertreten.

Er bat darum, den Mann kennen zu lernen, der Snape war. Diesem Mann ein Freund zu sein. Und mehr.

Was Snape beunruhigte, war die Frage: Was, wenn Lupin diesen Mann kennen lernte? Würde er dann immer noch sein Freund sein wollen, ganz zu schweigen von… mehr? Es gab hier keine geraden Linien, keine Garantien, keinen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen Handlungen und deren Folgen. Es gab nur Möglichkeiten, große Risiken und schmerzliche Verwundbarkeit.

Aber statt davor davonzulaufen, nahm er dies an. Er stellte fest, dass er aus dem Teil seiner Seele sprach, der an keine der beiden Kriegsparteien verkauft worden war. Er sprach aus seinem Herzen.

„Weil du es zugelassen hast."

Das waren die letzten verständlichen Worte, die zwischen beiden für lange Zeit gesprochen wurden.

Da war ein Feld… nein, eine Wiese, grün und üppig und voller Mohnblumen. Im Gras saß Remus Lupin. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte in seinen honigfarbenen Augen, sein Lächeln war strahlend und offen. Er lachte, er war glücklich und er war so schön. Neben ihm saß Severus Snape, und ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ja, Snape hasste es, Sirius Black etwas zu schulden, aber er fühlte sich jeden Tag wohler mit dieser Vorstellung.

_Finis_


End file.
